


They call him...Daddy

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Betting, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Gambling, Hawkeye - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, clint barton - Freeform, daddy - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: When you and Clint get bored, the two of you come up with stupid bets. Tonight’s bet involved the word Daddy.
Relationships: Friends - Relationship, lovers - Relationship





	They call him...Daddy

You and Clint watched as Bucky walked out of the lounge room; You spaced out comfortably on the lounge as Clint smirked “I bet you fifty bucks that you’ll be calling him Daddy by the end of the night.”

“Deal” You looked up at Clint.

The two of you were a pair of gambling addicts; the two of you loved placing bets on the stupidest things whenever the two of you were bored.

“I’ll raise you $100 if you call Rogers, Daddy” You reached for the popcorn bowl that sat on the floor next to the lounge you were sitting on.

“Oh…come on,Y/N” Clint groaned.

“Come on…it’s $100” You shoved a mouthful of popcorn in your mouth.

“You drive a hard bargain. “Clint sighed.

\- - -

Following behind Clint as he found Captain America working out in the gym; You leaned against the wall as Clint shuffled forward watching Steve hit the punching bag.

“Looking good…” Clint clenched his jaw as he looked over at you than at Steve “Daddy”

Steve stopped hitting the punching bag “What?” trying to understand what Clint Barton had just said.

You quickly placed your hands over your mouth.

“Blame the crazy woman in the corner” Clint bite his lower lip as he shook his head as he walked towards you; Clint reached out his hand indicating for you to hand over the money, you reached into your pocket before handing Clint the notes.

The two of you ignored the confused Steve Rogers as you both walked out of the gym.

“Your turn” Clint whispered as the two of you walked up the stairs.

\- - -

The two of you wondered the halls of the Avengers tower looking for Bucky Barnes. Managing to find him in the laundry room.

Bucky only wearing a pair of shorts with his black hair tied back in a messy bun.

“I’ll show you how the master does it” you whispered to Clint before walking casually into the laundry room “Heya Daddy” the fingers of your right hand slide up Bucky’s metal arm.

Clint watched as you toyed with the broken man.

“Are we really going to start this?” Bucky pressed his lips against yours; your eyes shifted over to Clint. “You do know she calls me Daddy, right?” Bucky wrapped his metal arm around your waist before looking over at Clint.

“Shit” Clint mumbled.


End file.
